


Cheetos

by seungcheolist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolist/pseuds/seungcheolist
Summary: a meanie centric meanhao drabble





	

It was such a peaceful evening in their apartment. Mingyu was at the library with his tutor and Minghao was at the studio with the rest of choreographers in their squad. Wonwoo was actually alone and though he loved them both dearly, he treasured these moments where he didn't have to hear their constant angry foreplay. 

He'd decided to treat himself, had hooked up his speakers and had nice piano covers of his favorite songs playing while he took a shower. After this, he'd just sit and read one of the books he'd read a million times until one of them came home. Enjoying music in such an enclosed space meant that if someone actually came in, he wouldn't hear them. So of course, when he was humming along to a piano cover of BAP's Wake Me Up and the shower curtain was suddenly yanked back he did the only thing someone in his situation could do. He screamed. 

It was Mingyu and he was not fazed at all by neither Wonwoo naked nor Wonwoo screaming. "Are we— Jesus, stop screaming. It's just me. Are we out of Cheetos?" 

And fucking seriously? Wonwoo suffered a heart attack for Cheetos? He took a minute to catch his breath, which was really just over exaggerated hyperventilating and Mingyu stood watching him, a particularly disgruntled look on his features. Finally, when he thought he was no longer at risk of passing out (though he was still breathing harshly— it was quite a scare), Wonwoo answered. "Yes, I.. I finished... the last bag... writing my paper earlier." 

"Damn, you should've texted me, I would've gone to the store before I came home." 

"I'm supposed to keep you updated on a pack of fucking Cheetos?" 

"Uh, yes?" And could you believe he had the audacity to roll his eyes? Such boyfriend material Kim Mingyu. "Anyways, I'm going grocery shopping, do you want anything?" 

"Pick me up a quality boyfriend," it was Wonwoo's turn to roll his eyes and he went back to washing himself with Mingyu's shower gel. "Ya know, one who doesn't give me heart attacks and actually asks if I'm okay if he does." 

"Oh shush, you're fine, you're too young for heart attacks. Are you coming? I have to pick Minghao up on the way." 

"Yeah okay, sure. Give me ten minutes." 

Mingyu nodded and then Wonwoo was alone again. His playlist had stopped and the silence wasn't so bad. It wasn't until he'd turned off the shower and grabbed his towel that he'd heard it, the sound of Mingyu's laughter loud enough to float through the door. Wonwoo rolled his eyes again, a fond smile taking over his features as he murmured, "What an asshole."


End file.
